darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yyp/Archive 1
Hi... Hi Yyp... I'm Ted, one of the two admins of this wiki. I just wanted to welcome you personally and wish you good luck on editing here. We, as admins, really like our contributors. ^^ Anyways.. Welcome and have fun.. If you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask me or AlienGamer. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 23:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Navigation templates are really great.. Thanks.. ^^ AlienGamer and I really busy with our schools, so we are not able to make any major edits, thus to do list still has things we are not able to do ourselves. I really appreciate you taking time to look at the to do list. :Anyway... I was thinking about creating nav templates for all big&active organizations like Section 3, MI-6... About the scrolldown list on contractors and dolls page: we initially used Category:Contractors and Category:Dolls to give information about those things but I realized it wasn't the best way to go and created Contractors and Dolls pages and to list all contractors and dolls seemed kind of a burden so I used DPL to get the items automatically. :One suggestion about navs... I think you can put edit and view links to the empty bar in left top... I like using css to style headers, it works better than spans but I can change those some other time. :Also.. Which wiki's admin are you? I'd like to help if it's about a subject I'm interested in. :~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 14:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Those seem about right. For instance a Syndicate-nav, it would contain current members (which I guess is none in the current timeline), for mer members, releated organisations (like MI-6, Japanese Police --since they admited it themselves-- and maybe releated articles. I have tried to categorize everyone according to their organisations, so it shouldn't be hard to find the member list of an organisation. :: Bleach Wiki? How lucky for you.. ^^ I'm regular visitor since I love reading things I already know, but I never had the courage to edit it since there are already a lot of editors that are more knowledgable than me. Infact, the mainpage layout (the former one) always seemed bad for a wiki of Bleach Wiki's caliber so I was going to suggest a layout like the one here, but you already changed it. I even have a custom skin for Bleach Wiki. You can see it here.. I can even whip up a new one if you give me some primary colors. =) :: ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin Akadirgun and I did talk about it a few months ago actually, but then the season ended, so we didn't see the point, as they'll probably be nothing to do. But since u've done quite a bit evn aftr the season finished, I thought that this might be helpful to ya. Anyway, thanx for wat u've done, u've really helped out...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 03:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you know where I can get at the second season. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yea Im watching the episodes at animefreak. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you think that Hei's Obeisance is eating large amounts of food. I know he isn't supposed to have one but. I just find it odd that he does and it keeps getting point out. Seems significant. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ive notice this series doesn't give a damn about censorship. They just show death and body parts flying and getting filled with holes. Blood everywhere. I have to admit its refreshing seeing something so real in an anime. I wish Bleach was less Kiddy and tame in that regard. Imagine if Bleach was a little more adult then young adult audience. They insinuate a bit and have the big breasts and joke around inappropriately at times. But nothing that you can say wow this is serious. Even the injuries aren't amazing. But in this series its like wow, did that just happen. They show it all. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I've been on here messing around all day and I cant believe how much work needs to be done here. There is like no links in the articles barely and even the articles lack details and summary of the characters role in the plot. Im not sure the policy or lack there of is on references as there appears to be none, but i guess they dont concern themselves with that here. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Just to point out, its not lack of policy or anything, but since for a long time it was Akadigrum and me doing the work, so we nev really had a fixed policy or anything cause we didn't want to restrict new users too much. As of late though, sorry for not helping out more here but i'm in a crysis mode trying to meet the fall application deadline for uni, so i'm not that active in any wikia..Well it really helps that u 2 are now here, or i doubt anything wud be done...AlienGamer (userpage ⁝ talk) 16:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey thanks for fixing those pics for me, i couldnt find out how to get them in the boxes (im kinda new to wiki editing ). and also thanks for fixing those miss spells i did on ( the ME ).Wolfs shadow 21:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) do you know how to change the video on the main page? that one is no longer available, maby you could change it for this one- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCwxIXz3oxE&feature=related. Wolfs shadow 18:33, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ok, ill look for an official video. Wolfs shadow 17:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ok, i found an official trailer for the first season. here it is- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRVj2e182-o. Wolfs shadow 19:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) no problem. Wolfs shadow 17:39, December 14, 2010 (UTC) hey i just made a new category , here , but for some reason, i was only able to add one page to it. can you tell me what i did wrong? Wolfs shadow 18:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) never mind, i think i got it.Wolfs shadow 18:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New drawing pictures Hey, what should we do with all of these new drawings that have been uploaded, that have nothing to do with DTB. Should we delete them, or just leave them? Wolfs shadoW 04:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Wolfs shadoW 01:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Administration Hey Yyp, You may remember me from Bleach Wiki, but in case you don't, I am Ten Tailed Fox; an admin on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki and the Naruto Fanon Wiki, as well as a huge fan of Darker than Black. I was wondering if you could put in a word with me with the admins, as I'd like to become one and help this site out. I've noticed that the pages don't seem to be consistent in their overall appearance. Not to mention that the wiki isn't referenced at all and the infoboxes and such could use an update. I would like to help out with that by becoming an admin and doing some work with the pages themselves as well as create pages for missing content. Do you think you could do that for me? Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 22:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Manga Wow that was crazy! I got for the first time in like two or three days and saw that the page count had gone from 210 to 234! I see that most of the new pages are on the manga, and I plan on buying the manga in the near future. So as soon as I can, I will try to help with that. Wolfs shadoW 00:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just bought the first manga book. You metioned that you couldn't find the title for it.. well thats because it doesn't have a title other then "Darker Than Black" whitch will be inconvenient. There are ten chapters to the manga, and the names of the chapters are literally "first night" "second night" "third night" "fourth night" "fifth night" "sixth night" "seventh night" "eighth night" "final night" and "afterword". Once I read it through, I hope to do some major editing on it ( that is, if im not to busy with school and work ). Hope that all was helpful. Wolfs shadoW 06:33, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you know how many volumes of darker than black there are? And if so, do you know where I could buy them? I only have one but I know that there are more... Wolfs shadoW 21:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah same here, I have gone to two deferent book stores and looked all over the internet for them. I know that they are kind of new so that may be why. but I hope that I can find them soon...Wolfs shadoW 22:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Actually I did find volume 4. But that is useless unless you have the first three. Wolfs shadoW 23:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administration Sorry for the late reply. I saw the notification bubble that I had a new message, told myself I'd get to it after I did some edits on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki and then forgot all about it ~_~ Anyways, I'm getting on that stuff right now. Hopefully it will be well receieved by the community. Anything I can do to help, just let me know as that is what I am here for. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) : Here's the one for the infoboxes; Forum:New and Improved Infoboxes Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 01:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Theme and Templates Hi there Yyp, I'm an Admin on the Black Cat Wiki and a pretty big fan of Darker than Black. I watched the first season of Darker than Black a little while ago and really liked it and so came to this wiki to help out, but as I haven't watched it in a while, I can't help out with the information side of the wiki (I'm going to watch it again soon). So instead, I thought I'd help out with all the Theme, Templates and other CSS and JavaScript related tasks as I seem rather proficient in these. You can check all my work on the Black Cat WIki, as most of the tasks I perform I first do in my Sandbox. I also did all the Theme for the Black Cat Wiki, just so you know I'm not useless XD Anyway, the problem is, I can't edit any of the Theme, CSS or JavaScript without Adminship rights, and I know I'm not going to get them right off the bat, so I wanted to know if you want me to update the Stub template and anyother similar templates, as they look rather crummy. Also, are there any other Templates or similar task that I can do to prove I can be trusted enough to update all the theme? Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] The Organisation 07:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Infomation You know Yyp I would like add infomation, except I can't use the visual mode on the characters due to it disable.KukuBieber (talk) 07:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I just noticed you cleaned Godisme's last post on my Talk Page over at Bleach Wiki, I thank you for that,it was ridiculous that he perma-blocked me for "harrassment and attacking" and then ran to call me "bitch". For obvious reasons I can't thank you directly on the wiki, but I hope you at least see this message, because I really appreciated it. I'll admit snapping wasn't the best thing to do back then but I was just too annoyed by his attitude, and I'm not going to apologise about it, because I don't believe I was in the wrong and I don't expect, nor will I ask you to un-block me, it's not like I can contribute to the wiki like I once did, and I doubt I can ever have a cordial relationship with SunXia or Lemurs again (yeah, I don't really hold any of them in high regard, as I suppose I've made pretty evident. Sue me). I was also surprised to know that Godisme was removed from the Commitee, and hearing that he harrassed Lemursrule, whom he was supposedly defending when he started provoking me makes me roll my eyes. I just didn't expect him to suddenly become like that and to know that he had stopped contributing and was only inflating his edit count through bots was really surprising. Regardless, I just came to thank you and wish you luck in the future and the wiki. I admire all the years and dedication you've put into it and I hope it'll change for the better soon. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello there, Yyp. I'm a new fan to Darker Than Black, and i'm somewhat sad to see how not many people come here anymore. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to Help out around here, other than correcting spelling errors on the pages and such. Rogue Shadow 43 (talk) 17:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC)Shadow Message from Cheese Ausar Hi. I'm pretty new to the wiki, but not new to the Wikia system, and definitely not new to DtB. Anyway, I'll like to know if the admins have been rather inactive lately. If that's so, I might have to adopt it. Thanks! Cheese Ausar (talk) 14:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Nobody has been massively active here ever since the anime ended, as there is little else to maintain interest in what appears to be a finished series, but there is an active admin. I still look out for vandalism/spam/bad edits here to keep the site in good condition and edit occasionally. If you wish to edit here, you can freely do so regardless of admin rights. I should point out that adopting a wiki requires that you are an active contributor to said wiki, so if that is something you are interested in, then here are a few suggestions. I don't really know what areas you might be interested in, so I'll just list a few things off. *To do list... *Episode summaries need checking over for accuracy, grammar, completeness. I planned to add a list of characters (in order of appearance) that featured in an episode to the episode summaries (as per the chapter pages). *If your in to the manga (link here and here), both manga series need chapter summaries. Most of the manga exclusive characters have no real detail on their pages and need to be fleshed out. Even if only appearance or personality sections that would be a big help in that regards. *Most pages could do with being checked for grammar/spelling errors. *There was originally a plan to have articles on the voice actors, director, production staff etc if you happen to know anything about that stuff. *Adding relevant pictures to pages to break up the walls of text. Regards, 23:18, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Work Hey there! I decided to take a look at the wiki for this series after marathoning both seasons and the OVAs, and saw you in the recent activity section. Now, it seems like you're the leading user around here and have a lot on your hands, so I thought I'd come to you with this question: is there anything you'd like my help on, such as images/rewrites for the episode summaries? I can't promise I'd get to work right away, as I still have quite a bit to do for the Zanpakuto arc on the Bleach wiki, but I'd be happy to help out this wiki in my spare time, especially now that I've been converted to a major fan of the series over the course of the last week.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) :Haha, I see your point. In that case, once I'm done with the Zanpakuto arc stuff, I'll start going through the episode summaries and doing my image thing with them.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:36, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Backgrounds Background 1.png Background 2.png Hey, I was thinking that this wiki could use a proper background instead of just the usual monocolor sides and stuff, so I created a couple mock-ups of the ideas I had for one. I have a few more in mind, but I wanted to first know if you'd support the change before I put in the time to make them. Above are just the mock-ups, which can be changed in size and appearance if you want, so let me know what you think.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:14, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, sounds good. Now, do I need to increase the size for it or will it work for most computers as is? I ask because the file for the background on Bleach wiki is significantly larger in size, and I'm not quite sure how resizing based on monitor size works for wiki backgrounds.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Logo While I'm thinking about it, I also came up with a logo to replace the usual " Wiki" at the top left. Thoughts?--Xilinoc (talk) 01:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Dead? Is this wiki dead? I love DtB and want to help out. It seems like you're the only person here, which is sad. Just saying hi. Gaylor Stephenson (talk) 17:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Edit Help Hi, I have just recently joined the wiki but I have watched the series over thirty times. I'm currently editing Hei's page and want to know if you can help me. I am confident in my knowledge of the series but I feel I start analyzing things too much. I plan to follow the two episodes per entry layout that is already in place (even though its only the first two). So if I put up some more could you edit it, and I'll do vice versa? By the way thanks for fixing up the first two episodes, I was working on making it more concise and about Hei as well but then my wifi cut out and all my work got deleted. *kaiki deishu Also I intend on clarifying the ending of Gemini in Hei's article as well I believe you have already looked over my work in the Yin section and kept the majority of it. If there is anywhere else you think I could fix up sections focused on the Gemini ending let me know. - kaiki deishu Blog Delete Request Hey. Can you delete my blog? Thank you. Block On Bleach Wiki So how long do one need to wait until being unblocked? Darkmachines (talk) 14:32, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I really hate being ignore and not allow to work on anything :( This is going to be forever to me. Darkmachines (talk) 21:02, October 14, 2018 (UTC) And yet, it the ONLY thing that happen with Bleach anymore. We only get Brave Soul things. Do you and Sun know when the Anime Is Fianlly going ot come back? No? Then stop ignore Brave Soul Because that all the left of Bleach we ever going to get anymore. We Amerina want more, but the Japanse fan don't care about it any more and are stupid fools to not care about a masterpiece that WE want to see badly. Then Anime can expand so much with the SternRitter so much like the Arrancar get. Even get more Vollstandig or other moves. Darkmachines (talk) 22:21, October 14, 2018 (UTC) You think you need to add Isshin in the Brave Soul list and the new Halloween ones too. Serious how did everyone forget about Isshin? Darkmachines (talk) 22:11, October 15, 2018 (UTC) See I was right once again. Nothing happening and its being igore. I would have updated it all, but Sun still refuse to do anything and just prove my point that no one does anything anymore and nothing got done before I come in and started updating things that were ignore for years. Darkmachines (talk) 23:00, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Can you please just update the Brave Soul page please? I driving my crazy see it being ignore, I just want to do it, but can't and six month is forever to me. Just please help me so I won't lose it as it continue to be ignored. Darkmachines (talk) 21:43, October 22, 2018 (UTC) So how much longer am I still going to have to wait? I thouht I would been unblock by now, since it be at least six month aleady. Why was I lied to being block forever?Darkmachines (talk) 03:41, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :Oh dear, you were lied to? That is rather disingenuous of you. It has not in fact been the full six months yet, that is why you are still blocked and it says as much on your contributions page. And just FYI, complaining about your block by saying things that are not true is not going to be looked upon favourably by anyone. It is antagonistic and that is the sort of behaviour you should seek to avoid given your past record. Please behave in future. Regards 15:15, April 8, 2019 (UTC) New News Wow, did you see the new Brave Soul characters? Grimmjow is an epic panther demon and Gin... He's Basically the NINE TAILED FOX!!! I know it, he was a fox not a snake! I'm doing this become I'm alone and need a friend to talk too please. Darkmachines (talk) 01:24, October 31, 2018 (UTC)